1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for determining an optimal sharing mix in a shared prescription savings plan utilizing various drug groups.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, except for multi-tiered punitive co-payment structures, there has been little or no financial incentive for an insured member to request the prescription of a generic drug by their physician, especially a member who has all or part of their insurance premiums paid by a third party.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problem and others by providing a method for inducing members to request prescription of a generic drug versus a brand name drug. It is also desirable to provide an optimal sharing mix of a savings amount among participants in a shared savings prescription plan. It is also desirable to provide a thorough and comprehensive overview of an insuring entity's drug utilization characteristics for various drug groups.
Still other desirable features of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.